Resonance: The Spiraling Rose
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: In another universe, in another time, Ruby Rose fights against destiny to pave her path into eternity, and pierce the heavens above- perhaps, even create them. TTGLxRWBY crossover, transplanted character fic, rated T for violence and insanity, experimental. Part 2 of the Resonance Series.
1. Bust Through The Heavens With My Rose!

**Resonance: The Spiralling Rose**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to...wait, something that isn't Reactsverse? What IS this? Well, for those of you who actually READ the last Resonance, congratulations, you might have a little sense of what this is. For those who didn't read it- unsurprising- Resonance is one of my various, vague concepts involving crossing over RWBY with other series to create crappy Elsewhere fics where the cast of RWBY gets thrown into one universe and the cast of another gets chucked into RWBY. Last time, it was done for Persona 3, in the previous installment 'The Arcana In Bloom'.**

**As you might have guessed from the title, the thing we're crossing this over with is Gurren Lagann. So...yeah, enjoy my insanity! I guess...**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Coco would be mai waifu.**

**Gurren Lagann belongs to Studio Gainax, otherwise there would be more episodes pre-time skip.**

* * *

_Explosions riddled the space around them, stars going supernova with the sheer power being hurled around. The bridge was alive with chatter between the command staff as they were rushing to provide status updates to the Captain._

_The Captain herself stood upon the top of her beloved ship, her crimson-tipped black hair tinged with green and orange from the guns of the ship and cannons. She scoffed._

"_So...all the lights in the heavens are our enemies." She rubbed her chin, her cape- embroidered with her symbol, a stylized rose, trailing behind her as she watched the explosions. Her aide, a blonde man with a monkey's tail and orange shades, muttered out a little 'No...', as if disbelieving what had happened, what had lead up to this point._

_The Captain didn't notice, and went on. "They are worthy opponents." She whipped out a small key, embossed with the rose symbol, looking at it. She smiled- at last, a worthy challenge._

"_...I'll just use the fabric of space time to wring them out of existence!" Sliding her cape behind her she moved underneath the flag of her team, a rose rising from a flame. She looked upon the battle, giddy with the prospect of challenge. Her aide looked to the rest of the bridge below._

"_Alright, prepare the Neptune Cannon!"_

_The Captain, Ruby, crossed her arms. "Crescent Rose, spin on!"_

_She declared her ultimatum to the stars with confidence. "Who the HELL do you think I am?!"_

* * *

'_...the day's the same kinda day it's always been.' _Ruby the Digger contemplated calmly, digging a tunnel through the tough rock.

It was a hard life she had, Ruby. Ever since her parents were killed in a landslide, nothing much had changed. All that had is now she went to sleep in her small hole by herself and did her tasks as she was told in exchange for Boarbartusk steaks.

She herself was unremarkable; clothed in a small black tunic covered by a tattered red hood and cloak, with thin, wiry limbs. The only remarkable features about herself were her bright, silver eyes and her short red-tipped black hair.

One might assume she dug for nothing but food- after all, she was doing the village a service by helping them expand. It, however, was more than that.

Ruby also wanted treasure. Of course; the girl had not a thing in the world to her name, except what little she could find in the rock. Today, however...

"Huh?" Her drill caught on something. The crimsonette tugged it out of the rock to find a small key with a stylized rose as its bow, strung on a worn string. She tilted her head, looking at it.

"What...is it?" The key pulsed red in her hand. Ruby pocketed it and began to make her way back, drilling quickly past the rest of the diggers. As she walked past them, Ruby examined her treasure.

'_...what is that...thing on top? Is it a...rose? Wait, how do I know it's a rose?' _Indeed, she didn't know what a 'rose' even was, or why this key had the stylized symbol of one, but somehow, instinctively, she knew what it was.

As she walked out into the village centre, several boys were gathered, laughing at her.

"Ooooh, it's little Ruby!"  
"What's she got there?"  
"Is that a key? What a weirdo, digging up random crap!"  
"She smells!"

Ruby felt tears well in her eyes, but sucked it up. There was no point in hurting them, she thought, as she weathered the insults.

"Wait, she's looking at us!" One of the boys stopped for a moment.

"Pfft, she won't do anything."  
"Oooh, what if she drills a hole in one of us?" Another boy cruelly laughed, before they walked off, leaving Ruby all alone. She sighed and looked down, pulling her red hood over her head. The crimsonette just examined the key, trying to discern what it could be for, before colliding, head first, into a very large chest- she hadn't even looked up to see who it was.

"Walk with your head held high, Ruby!", a voice advised from above. Ruby looked up.

The girl's chest was bound with brown cloth, baring her midriff. On her arms, a tattoo depicting a stylized creature- she called it a 'dragon', whatever that was- was spread. Her wrists and lower abdomen were wrapped in bandages, and she wore a pair of black shorts, barely extending beyond her thighs. Her luscious, blonde hair was splayed behind her and over her shoulders and her large, purple eyes were hidden behind triangular orange sunglasses.

"Yang?" Ruby called out, confused, pulling herself away from Yang's chest. What was Yang Xiao Long, considered one of the coolest kids in the village, doing, talking to her?

"Hey." Yang chuckled. "Don't call me Yang. Call me sis!"

"...b-but we aren't...related..."  
"It's not about blood, silly! You and I, we're soul sisters." The blonde declared. "We're siblings in soul!" Patting Ruby on the back comfortingly, she chuckled, before taking the rose key from her hands. "Don't worry about what those ugly boys say, Ruby! They're stupid."

Ruby could only nod as Yang examined the key, before the latter slung it around the crimsonette's neck. "This looks good on you."

"Roses are your soul, got it?"

"Uh..." Ruby could only remain speechless as Yang dragged her off to a chained off area; she punched the chains off, turning to the people inside. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, Yang!"  
"Ready!"

"Uh..." Ruby couldn't still believe what was going on.

"You see, Rubes...this rose...this doesn't belong to anyone but you! This is who you are." Wrapping her arm around Ruby, Yang pointed at the ceiling of rock, far above.

"Your rose...will be the rose that blooms upon the vault of heaven!"

"But why-"  
"I've got it all figured out! Don't ask questions!

After all, we're the invincible Team Sun Dragon! We got this!"

Needless to say, they were caught and hauled off to jail- in hindsight, Yang's plan involved a very loud stampede of Boarbartusks, which, clearly, wasn't going to work.

* * *

Several hours later...

Yang sighed, leaning back in her cell, her hands bound. A tiny Boarbartusk was lying, curled up in her lap. She didn't even look angry- indeed, she looked bored.

Suddenly, a rumbling occurred underneath her, and the girl looked down to see Ruby pop out through a hole, drill in her hand, goggles alight, waving at her.

"Hey, sis!"

"Ah. Rubes." Yang sighed. "What're you doing here? You'll get in trouble!"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to show you something!"

"What's so important that you need to break me to show me it?"  
"You won't believe it. It's a...humongous face!"

"Well..." The blonde snapped her binds with minimal effort. "Alright, but we might get in trouble..."

Slowly, Yang crawled down into the hole Ruby dug, the small Boarbartusk scurrying after them.

* * *

"How'd you find this face?" Yang asked, her hands casually in her pockets, trotting along at a quick pace, as Ruby slinked behind her.

"I found while I was digging tunnels, like I always do!"

"And-" Suddenly, they were blinded by a unexpected bright light, and the pair recoiled away from them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The village chief- a plump, stern looking man, stared down at them with the large lights shining behind him. Ruby cowered behind Yang, who was unfazed.

"You got SOME nerve breaking out of jail, Yang!"

"Ruby...is this the humongous face you wanted me to see?" Yang remarked. The chief growled at her.

"Don't you underestimate me, girly! I stand guard as WELL as being the chief! That's at you too, Ruby! I know all about those secret tunnels you've been digging!"

"Leave her." Yang declared, her face serene. "It's my fault. I'm guilty." She stood in front of the smaller girl, her arms extended to her sides to protect Ruby.

"I KNOW you're guilty, Yang!" The chief roared, before drawing his wooden sword and battering Yang's shoulders with it.

"Y-YANG!" Ruby cried out. The older girl, however, didn't seem to feel pain. She merely stared down the chief with a determined, furious expression.

"Now, let me dole out your punishment!" The chief prepared to batter her hard, before all three of them were knocked into the air, and it came from above.

The ceiling _cracked_, and a giant, black wolf-like metallic creature descended upon them, roaring. The upper half of its head was covered with a white plating, cracked with red lines, with two red eyes peering out of it. Its back was covered in the same white metal, formed into spikes. In its hand was a large metal club, decorated with sharp, sinister spikes.

The entire village was thrown into chaos, and Ruby and the chief cowered in fear of the giant beast.

Yang scoffed, staring at the giant metal beast. "So, chief. Who's protecting the village now?" Laughing, she grabbed the chief's sword and took it into her hand, chuckling, before turning to the beast, which spoke, much to Ruby's horror.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Yang adjusted her sunglasses with a flick of her fingers. "I'm going to tell you something important now, so you better dig the wax out of those huge ears of yours and listen! The reputation of Team Sun Dragon echoes far and wide! When they talk about its badass leader, the woman of indomitable spirit and awesomeness..." She whipped her thumb back and pointed at herself. "They're talking about me! The mighty Yang!" She drew the sword from its scabbard and pointed it at the giant beast.

"...Y-Yang?" Ruby tugged at her back plaintively, but there was no response. She stood, ready to beat the beast into submission with her sword.

The beast laughed in amusement and moved to smash her when something flashed on its right shoulder.

"Huh?" The pair said in unison. Another flash, this time making the beast look up.

Yang looked up to see a black-haired girl with golden eyes, in a black bra and short shorts, with golden shades obscuring her eyes, swinging down from a rope from the surface, slashing the beast with what looked to be a blade on a ribbon. She swung back towards the pair and jumped off the rope, sliding backwards towards the pair. She turned to them.

"Alright! You two, get back!"

Yang whistled appreciatively. "Something else from the surface?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, staring at the newcomer. "And it's a girl this time..."

The black haired girl continued slashing at it with her blade, pushing the giant beast down into the rocks. Flicking the ribbon to place the handle of the blade into her hand, she turned and began running. "Come on! I only knocked it backwards! It could still try and kill us!"

"Hey babe! Slugging it out, huh?" Yang asked playfully, her sword behind her head, as she ran past the girl. "How about I help you out?"  
"How?" The girl sat behind a rock, uncoiling her weapon's ribbon. The brawler crouched with her.

"You come from the surface, right?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"That's awesome! That's a weapon they use on the surface?" Yang said excitedly, pointing at her blade.

The black-haired girl responded brusquely. "Not exactly."

"Daaaamn." Yang looked up and down the scantily dressed newcomer's body. "You've got a pretty fine body! Surface chicks are a bre-"  
At this point, the newcomer lost it. Glaring at Yang, she scolded her. "How many times do I have to tell you to run? Do you have a death wish or something-"

They were both interrupted by a vast shadow appearing over them. Stopping, the newcomer looked up to see the beast's large, metal club smash down straight on to them, engulfing them completely.

* * *

**END?**

* * *

**A/N: First episode was so awesome I have to split it into TWO parts to get it all done. I promise, eventually, we will end up transplanting the entire RWBY cast into Gurren Lagann. This includes Cardin. Even though nobody likes him. Except me, apparently. Long live Blackbird! And yes, we will skip episode four. Which doesn't exist anyway. Kamina said so.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	2. Bust Through The Heavens With My Rose 2!

**A/N: No title, just getting on to the second half of the episode. Woo! Stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more drill weapons**

**Gurren Lagann belongs to Studio Gainax.**

* * *

The beast's mighty metal club descended upon Yang and the newcomer. The latter gasped in surprise, letting out a little 'No' as the club smashed into them, leaving a cloud of dust...

...and letting out a squeak of surprise as they landed into a small hole, cramped in. The newcomer blinked, while Yang was less perturbed.

Ruby poked her head out of a hole nearby, her goggles providing them light. "Sis, you alright?"  
"Thanks a lot, Rubes." Yang smiled. "Nice save there."

"Come on, let's go! I found the face, I think." The crimsonette gestured to them and Yang pointed to the hole.

"Well, come on then! We've got to figure out how to fight that thing!"

The newcomer sighed.

"Just what DID I get myself into?" Shaking her head, she picked up her blade and crawled in after Ruby.

Ruby led the two carefully through several tunnels, silently focusing on finding the giant face. Meanwhile, Yang and the newcomer established several things.

"Where am I, anyway?" The newcomer inquired, crawling in front of Yang.

"Vale Village."

"Oh, the pit next to mine."  
"What do you mean?"

"I'm from Menagerie, the pit right next to this one."  
"What the hell?! I thought you were from the surface!" Yang snapped.

"I was raised underground, but I came from the surface, just now." The newcomer clarified.

Yang scoffed dismissively. "You're a pit chick?! Gah, get moving, thunderthighs!"

"What's the idea?! You weren't saying that two minutes ago!" The newcomer protested, sighing as they walked into a wider passage leading into a network of rooms.

"So, what are we even looking for?"  
"The giant face!" Ruby clarified excitedly.

The black-haired girl tilted her head. "You mean a Ganmen?"

"What's a Ganmen?" Yang inquired, as they approached a window overlooking the beast that they had just escaped.

"That is." The fighter pointed at the creature, before taking out her blade from what the other two had assumed to be its real blade, while actually being a sharpened holster- the real blade was pointed away from the barrel. She aimed what seemed to be a handgun at the Ganmen carefully, aiming down the blade.

"I'm going to take out its power. That'll knock it out completely and take it out." She clarified. Aiming carefully, she was suddenly interrupted by Yang waving her hand in the sights.

"Hey! You big mug! We're going to take you right out, so say your prayers, fatso!" The Ganmen turned to the brawler and raised its arm to swing into their vantage point. The girl tried to fire at its weak spots, but it was no use, and the beast smashed into their vantage point, forcing them down another level.

Ruby gestured towards another tunnel. "Come on! Down here! The face is down here!" The girl scampered down it, as Yang and her companion followed.

The girl glared at Yang as they went down into the tunnels again. "What did you do that for?!"  
"A REAL woman stares her enemies in the eye when she lets 'em have it!"

"I'm slightly more concerned with not dying here, thank you very much!"

"A coward has no place meddling in a fight between badasses!"  
The ninja glared at her. "I'm doing most of the fighting here!"

"I like your style, lady!" Yang winked at her. "You got a lot of spunk!"  
The girl blushed. "W-what?!"

Ruby adjusted her goggles to emit more light, brightening their surroundings. "Hey, guys! Look!"

The newcomer squeaked in surprise, while Yang blinked at it.

The giant face was embedded in rock, its eyes closed, and a giant rose was embedded in its forehead. It was painted with faded reds and greys, and it looked as if it had arms and presumably legs dug further into the rock.

"So, this is the face you wanted to show us?" Yang laughed, patting Ruby on the head. "That makes TWO awesome things you've dug up today."

"I wonder if this thing's an ally of the other Ganmen..." The ninja rubbed her chin.

"It's smaller...but I love its face!" Yang laughed. "Let's get in."

"Wait, people can ride in it?" The newcomer blinked in surprise, before Ruby slung herself in, grasping two handles tightly.

She shook her head. "That's impossible!"

"Hm..." Yang rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe we can use this to take out that bigger Ganmen up there..."  
Ruby stared at her. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. Let's waste that thing." The brawler smirked. "Wait...with that?"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded excitedly, before the rose key pulsed red on her neck. "Huh?"

The eyes of the face seemed to pulse the same color as the ninja stared at it. "What?"  
"I think it's running!" The miner said excitedly, offering her rose key to Yang. "Come on, you turn it on!"

The brawler stared at the key and the Ganmen, rubbing her chin before shaking her head. "No."

"Wha-"  
"Finders keepers, Rubes. You dug it up and it's your key." She smiled. "It's yours."  
"But-"  
"The Great Yang does NOT steal! It belongs to you!"

"B-but..." Ruby shook her head. "I-I can't do this!"  
"Dumbass!" Yang clenched her fist, grinning determinedly at her. "Kick logic to the curb! Do the impossible! That's the way Team Sun Dragon rolls!" She shoved Ruby into the seat of the Ganmen as she and the ninja sat behind her.

Ruby looked uncertainly at her rose key. "But I-"

Suddenly, the earth shook above them, as they heard the roar of the malevolent Ganmen above them.

"Just do it!" Yang said encouragingly, as the tiny Boarbartusk poked its tiny face out of the folds of Ruby's cloak. The brawler wrapped her arm around her.

"You can do it!"

"But-"  
"Just believe in the Yang that believes in you! Come on, Rubes, you can do it!" Yang grinned.

"...well..." Ruby gulped, grasping the controls tightly. "...here goes nothing..."

Staring intently at the interface- a rose-shaped, blank circle, with a small port in the middle, she stiffened her resolve. The circle pulsed red as a red spiral swirled in the screen. Ruby stared at it, shocked, but the small Grimm was not. It dug back into her cloak and pulled out the key, offering it to her.

"Okay..." She pulled the key out and inserted it into the port, turning it.

Suddenly, the mecha glowed red and burst from the rocks, extending its limbs.

"I-It's working!" Ruby cried in shock, before the Ganmen flew through the tunnels and upwards, with its occupants hanging on for dear life.

They flew under the giant Ganmen as they re-entered the surface, flying past the hiding villagers, who looked on in surprise.

"T-That's..." The village chief pointed at the Ganmen. "T-that's Ruby and Yang!"

They skidded to a stop facing the bigger Ganmen. "Stop right here!" Yang declared, staring defiantly at the mechanical menace. "I will have no more of your needless brutality, you son of a bitch!

Even if heaven itself tolerates your shenanigans, the mighty Akaibara will be here will not!"  
"What IS Akaibara?" The fighter tilted her head.

"This thing right here!" Yang patted the mech. "I just named it that-"

The Ganmen seemed to sigh in exasperation and slammed its fist into the ground in front of them, sending the group flying. Ruby grasped the controls tightly and Akaibara's legs sprung from underneath with spiralling metal attachments, bouncing them off of the ground.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Yang called out. "Why are you running?!"  
"IT'S GONNA KILL US!" Ruby responded fearfully, but the brawler shook her head.

"Quit running! A REAL woman would fight!"

Suddenly, the beast swivelled its club into Akaibara and smashed it into the wall sending Yang and the ninja flying off of it and embedding the latter into the wall, knocking Ruby out temporarily.

Yang pulled herself up of the surface she'd landed on, groaning. "Wait...this feels like...metal..." Looking down, both her and the ninja's eyes widened.

"We're on top of its head?!"

The beast started smashing its own head with its free hand, as the pair ran around on it, trying not to get crushed.

Ruby awoke, shaking her head, moaning, before she looked down below, watching her companions rush around. "Gah!"

She pulled tightly back on the controls of the Akaibara, horrified, shaking her head. "I got to...I have to help Yang!

I've got to...make the impossible...possible!" Slowly, the Akaibara skidded down the club. "That's...the only way...I can do...ANYTHING!" Running down the giant club, Ruby smashed straight into the hand again, saving it from crushing Yang and the ninja, before rolling back to land next to them.

The pair jumped into it, and Yang commended her sister. "Pretty slick save there, Rubes!"  
The black-haired girl's eyes were wide in shock as she patted the side of the Akaibara hurriedly. "Come on, jump! You can make the jump! Jump!"

Ruby grasped the controls tightly. "I can't..."  
"W-what?! Q-quit wasting time and hurry up!"

The cockpit suddenly sprouted a roof and shut over them, crushing all of them into the cockpit, and the beast smashed itself in the head, leaving a very visible dent, and fell over, sending the Akaibara flying and landing in front of the Ganmen's teeth.

"Nice...work with the canopy..." Yang wheezed out. "I-It's kinda cramped..."  
"Y-yeah..." The ninja responded. "I-I guess...its head's as hard as a rock..."

The beast, however, suddenly opened its mouth and chomped onto the Akaibara, and its pilot laughed.

"I...Have...You...NOW!" It crushed the smaller Ganmen between its teeth.

"We're done for!" The ninja squeaked out. "It's so cramped!"  
"H-hey!" Yang blushed, her face squished against the canopy. "Quit making those weird noises over there!"  
Ruby's face was smashed against the surface. "Dammit! I-I need more power!"

The tiny Boarbartusk poked out from her cloak and nudged her fingers towards it. Ruby pushed with all her might.

"Dammit...I need to...save...everyone..." With a strong shove, she pushed her fingers onto the rose key and twisted it. Suddenly, the interface swirled with red, and the Akaibara glowed red.

The tooth of the beast cracked before a giant drill sprouted out from the rose, spinning rapidly and leaving an explosion of energy behind it as the Akaibara propelled itself out.

"It's a drill?!" The ninja inquired in surprise.

"I-It sorta just popped out!"

"That's your kinda weapon, Rubes!" Yang laughed. "A perfect match!" The miniature Ganmen landed on the ground, rearing up to fight.

"I think I can do the job with this!"

"Then let's do it!" Yang gritted her teeth determinedly. "Smash us into it! Let it feel the might of Team Sun Dragon's drill!"

Ruby nodded and grasped the controls tightly, the interface glowing.

Outside, the Akaibara's mouth opened, Ruby yelling wordlessly, and its arms were obscured by red light as they too grew drills.

The ninja could only watch in amazement as Yang declared, "Come on! Let's bust through the heavens with your drill!"

The giant Ganmen tried to crush them, but Akaibara slammed into its club, smashing itself into the Ganmen's main body and obliterating its arms.

Ruby and Yang roared defiantly as they pushed hard on the controls, sending the Ganmen through the ceiling, spinning through it like a massive drill.

"Adios, Vale Village!" Yang declared. "We're going to the surface! The surface I saw when I was a kid!"

With that, all the occupants yelled wordlessly as they pierced the surface and sent the giant Ganmen up.

"N-no!" The enemy pilot roared, as he and his mecha exploded, sending the Akaibara flying into the skies, with an open canopy. They surged into the sky, high enough to see the sun and moon around them, and Ruby's cloak flew away in the wind.

Ruby and Yang gasped, gazing in wonderment at the world around them as they spun- to the east, they could see the night and the full moon, gazing down upon the plains as always, and to the west, the setting sun over tall, rough mountains.

To the ninja, this was nothing new. To the pit-dwellers, this was everything.

Ruby's eyes sparkled in amazement as she saw the surface skies. "It's...beautiful."  
"It's Blake."

"Huh?"

The ninja spoke again. "Blake is my name. Come to think of it, I never introduced myself, did I?"  
"You did-"  
"The name's Yang!" The brawler shoved Ruby aside, slipping on her triangle shades. "This is Ruby!"

She patted her sister's head, smiling.

The tiny Boarbartusk poked its head out between Blake's breasts, looking around. Blake seemed slightly surprised rather than annoyed. "What's this little thing doing here?"

"Buoh, behave yourself!" Ruby reprimanded it.

Yang smirked, remarking, "A tasty morsel hiding in more tasty morsels." Blake glanced at her, blushing, before realising something.

"Hey...is it just me...or are we falling?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked confused, before looking down.

Yang's eyes widened. "The thruster's turned off! Rubes, do something!"

"I don't know how!" Ruby sighed. "It's no use..."

The Akaibara rapidly fell to earth, and its three occupants clung on for dear life.

"T-try to hang on to something!" Yang shouted, before Ruby managed to open the canopy and push everyone in.

The Akaibara smashed into the earth, cracking the earth around it, and opened the canopy, sending its occupants flying. Yang fell out next to it, groaning, and Ruby...found herself lying on Blake's chest.

"Man...one rough landing..." The brawler groaned.

Ruby looked around, confused, before realising where she was. She pulled herself off of Blake with a horrified squeak. "Gah!"

Blake merely smiled at her serenely, unperturbed by it, before gasping in horror at something and shoving Ruby back into her chest, hugging him to her as she turned around.

"Great. Out of the frying pan..."

Two giant Ganmen had happened upon them with glowing eyes and mouths, ready to fight.

"...and into the fire."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Akaibara- possibly crappy Japanese for 'red rose', since using Lagann was kinda out of the question.**

**Buoh- Japanese onomatopoeia for a pig's oink. This was what Boota's name was based off in canon.**

**Well...nothing to say, except I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, criticisms, ideas, thoughts, suggestions and reviews and I hope you have a wonderful day! Until next time!**


End file.
